<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by RabbitGums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329593">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitGums/pseuds/RabbitGums'>RabbitGums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher AU, Teacher Jschlatt, teacher dream, teacher technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitGums/pseuds/RabbitGums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a bad habit of accidentally pissing off his teacher Mr Techno, so of course he spends more than a few of his lunchtimes in detention.</p><p> Also dream/ techno rivalry but make it teachers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy bolted through the corridors, up spiralling sets of stairs, sneakers squeaking on the shiny floors as he ran to his class. Managing a quick glance at a clock hung in one of the hallways told him that he was 20 minutes late, and to “the Blade’s” class none the less. If only he’d actually gotten up when his alarm went off instead of snuggling back into the warm sheets and dozing off for another half hour. He’d ran all the way to school, pulling his jacket and bag on as he left the house. Once he arrived at the classroom, he took a deep breath and knocked on the hard wooden door. He was gonna be in real trouble, this was the second time he’d been late to class this week. He pushed open the door and sheepishly took his seat, doing everything in his power to avoid his teacher’s stern glare boring holes into the back of his head. The silence that filled the classroom was heavy, almost overbearing as he sat his bag on the floor quietly,<br/>
“Tommy, have you something to say to me?” A deep, bitter voice forced Tommy to look up from the desk in front of him and he finally met his teacher’s cold stare.<br/>
“Sorry for being late, sir.” Mr Techno’s presence always left him uncharacteristically quiet. He shrunk back into the chair, all eyes now on him. He wanted nothing more than to disappear.<br/>
“Stay behind after class, Mr innit.” Mr Techno was known as one of the most unforgiving teachers in the school, his cut-throat, strict ways had earned him the title “the blade” amongst students and even some teachers. The man’s death glares were known to turn students to stone, and reduce others to tears, though his pink hair often threw people off. He’d dyed it for charity or something, probably an attempt to prove he wasn’t a heartless bastard, not that it changed anything, or made him any less terrifying for that matter. Tommy would surely be lucky if he got off with a days detention for being late to his class yet again.

Eventually Mr Techno moved on with the lesson, his steely stare lingering on Tommy as he instructed the class to open their copies of Romeo and Juliet. After a painstakingly boring lesson, the bell rang signifying the end of class. No one dared move a muscle until the blade looked up from his desk, raising a brow,<br/>
“You’re all dismissed. Tommy stay behind.” With that, students rushed out of the classroom and to their next classes, Tommy sat still in his chair, envious of their freedom. Once the classroom was empty, Mr Techno spoke, “Come here.” Tommy made his way over to the teacher’s desk, he noticed the way his legs started to wobble as he trudged across the room and cursed them silently. Standing idly in front of the large wooden desk, an uncomfortable silence began to settle over them. He was too scared to speak, too scared to breathe. Then finally, Techno took his eyes from the paper he was marking to meet Tommy’s petrified gaze.<br/>
“Why were you late?” He asked, his quiet tone enough to send shivers of fear dancing down Tommy’s spine.<br/>
“I slept in.” His mouth not allowing another word to slip through, it zipped shut as Techno’s eyes narrowed.<br/>
“You disturbed my lesson because you slept in?” He seemed anything but impressed, putting down his pen to clasp his hands together and lay his chin atop them. Like he was listening intently, waiting for a better excuse.<br/>
“Yes, sir.” He blurted out.<br/>
“Well Tommy, since you’ve wasted my time, you can come back here during your lunch break for detention and I’ll waste yours.”<br/>
“Yes, sir.” Was all he could say. Yet another lunch break of screwing around on the school’s computers with Tubbo and Ranboo lost to the stick up Techno’s ass. He almost sighed, almost. He dared sigh in front of Mr Techno, that would only gain him about a year’s worth of lunches in detention.<br/>
“You’re dismissed.” Techno turned back to his papers as Tommy quickly grabbed his bag and made his way to his next class. He was going to be late to that class aswell now, great.</p><p> </p><p>Being late to his next class hadn’t resulted in any catastrophic consequences, thankfully for him, Mr Schlatt didn’t seem to care at all really. He’d successfully managed to evade another detention. Speaking of detention, as the bell rang for lunch after his afternoon classes, Tubbo and Ranboo stood, ready to make their way to the library as usual,<br/>
“Hey Tommy, you coming to the library with us? We’re gonna play cool maths games and make fun of the book in the romance section.” Tubbo beamed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Tommy sighed,<br/>
“Can’t today man, got detention with the blade. Again.” Tubbo frowned as they left the classroom, about to go their separate ways.<br/>
“Again? What’d you do this time?” Ranboo questioned with a laugh as they stood around in the hallway, students funnelling past.<br/>
“Was late this morning. Listen I’ve got to go, don’t want the bastard to cut my head off for being late to detention aswell. I’ll catch you guys later,” the boys waved him off with a smile as he made his way to Mr Techno’s classroom as fast as his legs could carry him.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a brief knock on the door before swiftly entering and standing in the doorway. Mr Techno lifted his gaze from his computer to eye Tommy. He shivered.<br/>
“Sit.” He said, looking back at his computer. Tommy took his seat, sitting in an awkward silence as his teacher typed away. His attention turned to the window, observing as students went about their day, laughing and gossiping. What he would give to be playing papa’s pizzeria on the library computers right now. He was quite literally snapped from his thoughts as Mr Techno snapped his fingers in-front of him. Tommy jumped to attention and realised that the teacher had been speaking to him,<br/>
“Wh- What?” He babbled, face turning red. Mr Techno blinked and furrowed his brow, obviously irritated, it really didn’t take much to get on the blade’s nerves.<br/>
“Am I interrupting you, Mr innit?” His words bit cold as he stood, one hand on his hip, the other holding a mug with a pig on it. Rather odd choice of cup for someone so.. monotone. Tommy would’ve laughed if he wasn’t inches away from the man and slightly terrified.<br/>
“N-no sir.” He managed to stutter out.<br/>
“Well. If you’re done daydreaming, Mr Innit, you can start copying this out. Word for word,” Mr Techno dropped a textbook on Tommy’s desk, it made him jump once more, “I expect at least a good ten pages by the end of the period.” Techno took a sip from his mug as he sat down at his desk, uncomfortable silence filling the room yet again. Tommy let out a soft sigh, pulling a pen out of his pocket as he began copying the text onto the paper he’d been given. He paid no mind to what the book actually said, more focused on just scribbling down each word, if he didn’t write enough Mr Techno would surely keep him back another lunchtime. Or three. The minutes ticked by, his hand already ached after copying a good few pages of the book. Tommy had no idea how long it had been but it felt like he’d been writing for hours. He glanced over at the teacher sitting at his desk, marking papers with a furrowed brow, Tommy could only guess what bizarre answers he was reading. Sensing Tommy’s lack of working, Techno sharply turned to stare at him, forcing him back into writing as quickly as his wrist could move. His piercing eyes lingered on him, before he could question the teen there was a knock on the door. Thank god. </p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open and closed softly behind the person daring enough to disturb Techno’s beloved silence. From what Tommy could see in his peripheral, it was someone tall, his eyes remained glued to the paper in front of him. He recognised the voice as they spoke, it was Mr Wastaken, the maths teacher. He was a student favourite, laidback and fun, he got along with almost everyone in the school,<br/>
“Techno, just wanted to see if you were still good to be the department team captain for mcc?” The lanky man leaned over Mr Techno’s desk, keeping his voice quiet as he noticed Tommy scribbling on his lonesome.<br/>
“Sure.” He said plainly, voice shallow as he eyed the man before him.<br/>
“Great.” with an awkward smile, he shifted to fidget with his green tie under Techno’s cold stare, was he scared of him too?<br/>
“Hey, Also, uh. About the whole trip thing.”  Mr Wastaken perked up, glancing over his shoulder to look at Tommy. He lowered his voice to a whisper and uttered something he couldn’t hear. It was strange to see the two interacting, they were opposites, basically known as rivals. They were always competing to be known as the best department in the school. The mention of mcc made Tommy straighten up as he attempted to listen in on the conversation. Mcc was a competition the school held every year between departments, it was to encourage learning or something stupid like that. Most people only entered because the winning team got to go on some cool trip and have a day off school, to Tommy, that sounded like bliss. He’d entered every year, but so far he’d never been picked to be on the team. The two spoke in whispers for a bit, Tommy took this as an opportunity to have a small break and stretch his cramping hand whilst Techno was distracted. Soon the conversation was over, Tommy attacked the paper with his pen once again, acting like he’d never stopped. Mr Wastaken leaned back and ran a hand through his muddy blonde hair before turning to leave. He nodded as he left, closing the door as quietly as possible. Techno let out a huff and stood abruptly. Tommy was sure his time was up, Techno was coming to punish him for not working hard enough. Instead he simply walked to the door with his pig mug in hand,<br/>
“I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t be slacking off while I’m gone.” With a hefty stare, the door slammed shut and Tommy did just that. Instantly dropping his pen and sprawling his arms out across the desk in relief. He briefly lifted his head to look at the clock on the wall. Just 25 minutes left. Today was gonna be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>The door clicked shut behind him as he made his way to the staff room, in much need of a coffee refill. The tests he’d been marking were beginning to drive him up the wall and he felt himself growing even more tired. His shoes clicked on the cold hallway floors as he glanced at his watch, 20 minutes. Arriving at the staff room, he pushed open the door and instantly went to the coffee machine, as if on autopilot. He waited for his coffee to brew, massaging his temple, he found himself staring at his reflection in the shiny metal of the machine, noticing the way his brown roots had began to grow back in. He pushed his pink hair back with a huff before he was disturbed by a loud yet familiar voice.<br/>
“Techno! How are you man?” He turned with a furrowed brow to meet the brown haired man’s cheery gaze. It was Schlatt, the snarky business teacher with a silver tongue, the two were somewhat accustomed. Though that was more due to the man’s constant prying and his association with Mr Soot, a somewhat good friend of Techno’s.<br/>
“I’m fine.” He replied stoically, hoping he’d be left to his own devices. he knew Schlatt wasn’t one to give up on a conversation easily.<br/>
“That’s good, that’s good.” There was a beat of silence as the gears turned in Schlatt’s head, figuring out what to pester him about next, “So, I hear you’re team captain of the arts department again this year.”<br/>
“That is correct.” Techno tried to sound as uninterested as he possibly could, hoping it would urge the man to leave. Instead he laughed, placing a heavy hand on Techno’s shoulder,<br/>
“You seem pretty enthusiastic about that. You think Wastaken’s gonna lose horrifically like he does every year?” Finally his coffee was finished brewing. He snatched the mug a took a sip before replying,<br/>
“Probably.” Was all he said as he over exaggerated looking at his watch, “I have to go, see you later.” He most certainly hoped he wouldn’t see him later.<br/>
“Alright I’ll catch you later, Blade.” The use of the nickname made the corner of his mouth twitch, though he ignored it and left the staff room, making his way back to the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>His mind fantasised about waltzing into the room to see Tommy hard at work for once in his life, pages upon pages of work already completed, eager to copy out the textbook for the fourth time. Of course his mind had cruelly deceived him as he opened the door to see Tommy slouched in his chair, sound asleep. He’d honestly expected nothing less. Even then, irritation tugged him into the room and he loudly slammed the textbook back down on the desk, Tommy violently jumped from his slumber, face turning bright red in embarrassment,<br/>
“What do you think this is Tommy? A hotel? You think it’s alright to just fall asleep in my classroom?” His usually monotone voice laced heavily with agitation, he crossed his arms as he awaited a response.<br/>
“N-no sir. No” Was all the boy could manage as he fidgeted with his pen, avoiding the teacher’s gaze.<br/>
“Detention. Same time tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that. Am I understood?”<br/>
Tommy nodded slowly, eyes still focusing on the floor as his brows furrowed.<br/>
“Am. I. Understood. Mr innit?” His tone had grown impatient. This was far from the first time he’d caught Tommy sleeping in class, he’d somewhat come to expect it at this point.<br/>
“Yes sir.” He sounded almost on the brink of tears. Good. As if sent from the heavens, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Tommy sat statue still, waiting for the teacher’s response.<br/>
“Get out.” His deep voice still managed to shake Tommy to his very core, it cut through his confidence as if it were butter. The blade turned his back to sit at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose and thankfully not sparing a glance at Tommy as he hurriedly left the room, almost forgetting where his next class was.</p><p> </p><p>Detention for another week. Great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teacher au. Tommy is kinda out of character here, I’m just bad at writing his character :D</p><p>Also the part about Techno’s nickname being “the blade” was inspired by “just a bit hidden” by pin8appl3. I thought it was cool</p><p>If I do decide to write more, it’ll probs follow the competition a bit more, I have a couple ideas for it. </p><p>if you have any feedback/ ideas for teachers/ students etc drop a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>